


Mabel's Guide to College Applications

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Mabel is trying to choose a topic for her personal statement.





	Mabel's Guide to College Applications

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Week Four of The Month of Maybel ("Mabel's Guide To...")

“What’s your essay about?” Grenda wants to know. In the background of the video chat window, Mabel can see the summer photos, signed _Ducktective_ poster, and dried Homecoming corsage that decorate her friend’s bulletin board.

“I came up with, ‘How Stopping the Apocalypse Taught Me The Meaning of Family,’ but Dipper doesn’t think the school would believe me.” Mabel rolls her eyes. “I mean, ‘Our academic community values open minds’ is right there in the brochure!”

“If you write about Weirdmageddon, you’ll mention Candy and me, right?” Grenda asks.

Mabel sticks out her tongue. “Like you really thought I wouldn’t.”


End file.
